A Better World
by Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan
Summary: Madara and Hashirama both believed in a better world, and just when they were about to achieve it, Madara wishes to destroy it in search for his own world. However, as Hashirama dies, Madara changes and vows to follow his and Hashirama's dream to his death. Many years later, and the world is in chaos and the world Madara and Hashirama sought for is close to being destroyed.


**I have had a huge writer's block for writing anything, so I figured I should try to write something different. The idea behind this is just to see how much will change if I change ONE thing in the entire Naruto series. That 'thing' is how Madara turns out. In this case… Well, I guess I will let you read to find out. Title is still not permanent and is subject to change.**

**Full description:**

_Madara and Hashirama both believed in a better world, and just when they were about to achieve it, Madara wishes to destroy it in search for his own world. However, as Hashirama dies, Madara changes and vows to follow his and Hashirama's dream to his death. Many years later, and the world is in chaos and the world Madara and Hashirama sought for is close to being destroyed. Naruto makes the same vow that both Hashirama and Madara did years ago, a promise to create a better world. Mokuton!Naruto. Good!Madara. Good!Obito. Godlike!Naruto. Pairings undecided currently._

**A Better World**

**Prologue**

Two men stood across from each other, their hands forming the seal of confrontation as their gazes locked. One was full of anger and hated the other's existence. The other was that of determination and reflected his resolve to save his friend. The first was Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha Clan and Konohagakure's first S-Ranked Missing Ninja. The second was Hashirama Senju, leader of the Senju Clan and the Shodaime Hokage.

"Hashirama! Only one of us will walk away from this alive." Madara said, a grin splitting his face as he raced forward. Hashirama frowned as he dashed forward to meet the Uchiha, pulling back his fist as he did so. Madara caught Hashirama's punch in the palm of his left hand as his right hand reached for the gunbai on his back. Hashirama, seeing this, sent his other fist forward. Madara caught this one as well, the two were now struggling to overwhelm the other and neither seemed to be gaining ground on the other.

That was until Hashirama head-butted Madara and jumped away, creating handsigns as he did so. "**Mokuton: Wood Dragon Jutsu!**" He shouted, a wooden dragon rising out of the ground behind him and racing forwards Madara. Madara quickly reacted, forming a single handsign that Hashirama quickly recognized.

"**Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!**" A stream of fire raced forwards to meet Hashirama's wood dragon, overwhelming it and turning it to ash. Madara's sharingan caught movement to his right, he pulled his gunbai off of his back and placed it in front of him, blocking the strike from a sword that Hashirama had retrieved from the scroll on his back. The Uchiha reached for the other weapon secured to his back, a kama, and slashed at Hashirama.

Hashirama jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack and glared at Madara. "I don't want to kill you." He said, his voice calm as he lowered his weapon to his side.

"Are you can kill me anytime you want!?" Madara demanded, glaring at Hashirama he kept his weapons at the ready.

"No! You're my friend! I don't want our dream to be ruined by bloodshed!" Hashirama shouted, slightly angered by Madara's assumption.

"I abandoned that hopeless dream long ago. Now I am heading towards my true dream, and I won't let you get in my way." Madara said, chakra flaring around him as his Susano'o hours passed, the entire world around them shaking from the force each put into their techniques as ideas clashed. Finally, the fight was coming to an end as clouds overshadowed the moon.

Madara and Hashirama stood apart from each other, both having received many injuries over the many hours they had been fighting. Their armor has long since gone, having been destroyed by the many high level techniques the two had been throwing at each other. They were both low on chakra and were on the verge from passing out due to exhaustion. They knew that whoever landed the next hit would win the fight.

Hashirama raced forward, determined to end this battle. Unfortunately, due to a mix of exhaustion and his injuries, he tripped and fell. He got on his hands and knees and looked up as the first drops of rain fell, slowly becoming a downpour. Madara now stood above his, his eyes reflected his hatred as he gazed down at Hashirama. "Finishing you will mark the first step on my path to my true dream." He said, picking up the sword that had fallen just out of Hashirama's reach when he fell.

"Now… I will sever my ties to that foolish dream." The Uchiha said, raising the sword up, ready to sever Hashirama's head from his shoulders in a single movement. "It's been fun. My only… friend!" The sword swung down, but it stopped short. Not even an inch from Hashirama's neck, Madara's hand had frozen and the sword had come to a stop. Hashirama chuckled as he looked up at Madara, a small smile appearing on his face as his strength finally gave way and he fell to the ground.

Madara had to jump away to avoid the kunai that had landed in his former position, Hashirama's brother, Tobirama, landing next to the fallen hokage. Tobirama glared at Madara before turning his gaze to his brother. "Tobirama… calm yourself." The Shodaime said, keeping his gaze on Madara. "That man over there… from this moment forward… He is the Nidaime Hokage." Hashirama said, his voice getting weaker the more he spoke.

It was only then that Tobirama noticed the stab wound straight through Hashirama's stomach and out his back. Not even a day later, Hashirama Senju was announced dead and Madara took his place as the Nidaime Hokage. What had changed in Madara in that single moment he could have killed Hashirama, nobody would know, not even Madara himself. The Uchiha lived the rest of his life feeling regret for having caused his friend's death and tried to live up to his legacy as his successor.

"I will follow your path until my death Hashirama. I will finish creating the better world we dreamed of."

**A Better World**

A robed man sat behind his desk, signing papers and writing down small notes every so often. The hat on his head, which had the kanji for 'fire' on it, hid his face from view; though everyone knew who he was. This man was the Hokage of Konohagakure, the fifth and one of the greatest at that. Though, he always said that he wasn't as great as his predecessors. He looked up from his paperwork as he heard a knock at the door, revealing the scarred right side of his face.

"Come in." He said, already knowing who it was behind the door from sensing the chakra. The door opened and a man with gravity defying gray hair entered, this man was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi wore standard ANBU attire and his face was covered by a mask, his headband was covering his left eye which gave him a very strange appearance. "Kakashi, how was the mission? A success I hope." The hokage said with a slight grin, Kakashi chuckled.

"I wouldn't be standing in front of you alive if it was a failure, would I not?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, pulling a scroll from a kunai pouch on his waist and placing it on the desk. The hokage took the scroll and looked through its contents before giving a slight nod.

"Good. With this information, we should be able to force Iwagakure out of the land of fire within a few years." The man said, standing up from his desk. Four over fifteen years, the major shinobi nations had been locked in constant warfare. During the signing of the peace treaty between the five great shinobi nations, would have ended the war; Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure struck out against Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Both the Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Kazekage were killed.

During the confusion after this event, the land of wind was split between the three allied nations and they managed to occupy roughly a fourth of the land of fire. Without the efforts of one man, the entirety of the land of fire would have also been stolen and split up. That man was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and one of the strongest men to ever live. Minato had been a man who was kind to his friends and ruthless to his enemies. When he was named hokage, he had promised to end this war and prevent any more bloodshed.

However, he had died twelve years ago trying to complete that promise. He had fought for five days straight against a large army with only a small group of highly trained ninja. Within three days, he was the last one standing and he fought for two more days without stopping. Thanks to his efforts, he was able to stop Kirigakure and Kumogakure from advancing further into the land of fire and effectively knocking them out of the war.

He had suffered many injuries during the battle and barely made it back in time to see his son born; he died the a few hours later from his injuries. The hokage shook his head and looked out the window at the hokage monument. "Do you think he would be proud of me?" He asked, knowing Kakashi would know who he was speaking about.

"Of course, Sensei chose you as his successor for a reason. He believed in you, Obito." Kakashi said, placing his hand on Obito's shoulder and looking at the five faces carved into the mountain. The ANBU gave a short laugh suddenly, "You know, it seems only like yesterday I was calling you a crybaby. Now look at you, you're the Godaime Hokage. You even got Rin to notice you after all these years." The ANBU said, causing Obito to give a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Speaking of Rin, she keeps telling me that I must make you Naruto's jounin sensei whenever he graduates in a few months. She was initially demanding it to be her, but I quickly denied her because she is expecting my child." Obito's smile seemed to become a grin as he spoke those words, memories of the happiness he had felt when he heard she was pregnant coming forth.

"Hm? So you two finally…" Kakashi trailed off as he noticed that Obito seemed to be lost in his own world. "Obito." He said, waving his hand in front of the Uchiha's face in order to get his attention again. The Godaime blinked a few times as he returned to normal.

"So, will you do it?" Obito asked, glancing at Kakashi with curiosity shining in his single eye.

"While I feel as I'm more use in my current position, I also feel that training the next generation is important; especially Sensei's son. So, sure. I will do it. Only because it was what you and Rin want." Kakashi said, beginning to walk away. "I'm gonna go get some rest, you know where to find me." The ANBU said, exiting the room and leaving Obito staring at the stone faces.

The first face was that of Hashirama Senju, one of the founders of Konohagakure and praised as the 'God of Shinobi'. He was the leader of the Senju clan and the possessor of the Mokuton Kekkai Genkai. How he obtained it, no one knows and would ever find out. With this ability, he shaped the land of fire and the foundations of the entire Shinobi system.

The second was that of Madara Uchiha, also a founder of Konohagakure and known as 'Madara of the Cursed Eyes'. He was the leader of the Uchiha clan and possessed the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He gained his title during the first and second shinobi wars, where his eyes became known as 'cursed' since they were the last things many saw before dying quick deaths. He did his best to stabilize the shinobi system after Hashirama's death, but he was still unable to prevent many wars.

The third was Hiruzen Sarutobi, trained by Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju. He was known as 'The Professor' and the second 'God of Shinobi' due to his vast knowledge of ninjutsu and the entire world. He was a force to be reckoned with in his prime and had managed to hold of three kage for a while before they overwhelmed him and the Kazekage.

The fourth was obviously Minato Namikaze, an orphan who was a master of Fuinjutsu. He was known as 'The Yellow Flash' from his most advanced technique, the Flying Raijin, otherwise known as Hiraishin. He was known as the greatest Hokage to ever live. His power was said to rival that of the Shodaime and Nidaime, and proof of that is his five day long battle with Kumogakure and Kirigakure.

Finally, he looked at the fifth face. His face. He had been trained by Minato Namikaze, who had saved him from the verge of death when his right side had been crushed by a boulder. Unlike the previous hokages, he had no titles except for one he shared with Kakashi that was used among Konoha Shinobi. They were called the 'Heroes of the Sharingan', for they each possessed one of Obito's eyes. Using these eyes, they were able to change the tide of a battle in an instant.

He suddenly frowned and sat back at his desk, his hands balling into a fist. "Drive them out of the land of fire in a few years…" He quoted himself from earlier, laughing humorlessly. "We will be lucky if we survive that long. We will need a miracle to survive two." He said quietly, glaring at his hands. "Why does my child have to be born into a world like this… I don't want to watch them die before they can even speak." Tears began to fall from his single eye, dripping onto some papers in front of him.

"Why did you pick me…? I'm a failure of a Hokage."

**A Better World**

"Team one will be…" The chuunin instructor at the academy, Iruka Umino, began to list of this year's genin teams. "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in rotation from last year. Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. It has been an honor to be your sensei, and I wish you the best of luck in your careers as Shinobi." Iruka said, smiling at them as he left the room.

The shinobi shut the door behind him and sighed, "Some of them will die in a few months…" He muttered to himself. Every year, he had to send off another group of genin only to hear that over half of them had died within a few months. He frowned as he walked off, passing a handful of jounin on his way out of the building.

**END PROLOGUE!**

**Well! That's all for this short prologue, it's mainly just me testing out an idea. I don't know whether people will like it or not. But I found it interesting, so I hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
